This description relates to identifying font pairings for being presented together (e.g., one font used for a document title and another font for the body of the document). Once paired the fonts can be presented together for review and selection.
The astronomical growth of available textual content on the Internet has lead users to demand more variety to express this content. Similar to the variety of products provided by physical and online stores; content authors, publishers and viewers have grown to expect a wide assortment of content viewing formats, such as different fonts to view text-based assets. However, this explosion of content and potential presentation formats can become overwhelming and easily saturate the casual viewer. Faced with such an overabundance of information, decision-making abilities can be inhibited and the visual experience of a viewer degraded.